Shadowed Hearts
by sakemori
Summary: It was suppose to be a simple mall visit with just her and her mother, but nothing in life is ever simple for Cathy Whitlock. When a crazed shooter gives her a severe gunshot wound to the stomach, she begins to fade in and out of consciousness between the present and the past... and ends up in the past. Will she ever be able to get back home? Or will she be stuck here forever?
1. Prologue: An Introduction

**Yeah, I have this on DA (deviantart if you're confused) but I thought I'd put it on here too, so yeah! Enjoy!**

**An Introduction...**

**Of Sorts**

When I think back on my life, I can't help but think that that particular Sunday was my true starting point. When my life actually began away from a routine that would lead me in a dead-end direction and onto a path with no way of telling where the next twist or turn would take me. I could smile a smile that wasn't forced or faked and just be myself. Everyday was an adventure, each one different from the last leaving each and every person wondering what would happen next. I was never bored, those six made sure of that and kept it that way, and that... that was what made it all special to me. Made me realize that I didn't have to fit my life into a perfect, little box. It was a good thing for me.

But...

All good things must come to an end, and when it finally did, I felt as if the entire world had collapsed around me. I was forced back into that monotonous routine with a path that would lead me absolutely nowhere. My days turned bleak and gray instantly as I wallowed in my self pity. Some days, they still are when I think back to those three years I spent away from what was expected of me on my father's side of the family and what my last name meant.

...

I've told this story so many times ever since I was forced to come back here and had to accept that I could never, ever go back to the life I really wanted, and needed. And I'll give the same warning to you, my dear audience, that I've given to my other listeners:

1. If you do not enjoy sad endings then now is a perfect time to leave. Once I begin, you will not be allowed to leave. There are no exceptions.

2. This tale is also not for children under the age of thirteen. If you do not want your precious little ones to be scarred or having nightmares for months, then I suggest you take your lovely children and leave. If you want to risk it, then be my guest. I do not care.

3. All questions are to be asked at the end of my story, which has three parts to it. You will have to wait until the end of each part to ask whatever questions come to mind. There are no exceptions.

Though, this question I have gotten many times at the end of my completed story so I'll just answer it now.

Was it worth it to have those three years after having to come back to my boring life?

My answer is quite simple really...

You tell me.

... And I see you have all decided to stay, even the pre-teens and teenagers. Good. I didn't think this was a weak crowd when you all gathered here this evening. Whether you like it or not, we are beginning now. And I guarantee...

It's one _hell_ of a story.

**Before you ask, no she's not a demon. My OC is human and will probably remain as such. I have no idea who her love interest will be yet but I'll tell you once I know! :D**

**Review to tell me who I did with my prologue?**


	2. Chapter One: It's Just a Bullet Wound

**Yeah, I have this on DA but I thought I'd put it on here too, so yeah! Enjoy! Rated M for language, gore, blood, death... anything associated with Kuroshitsuji:D**

**Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji... if I did, I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ for it.**

**It's Just A Bullet Wound, Mom.  
>It Won't Kill Me... Right?<strong>

It was the usual Sunday morning in the house as the scent of pancakes, or hotcakes depending on where you're from, filled the spring air. The lovely scent was enough to rouse me from my very comfortable bed and into the hallway to stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother, bless her kind heart, was at the stove, her back to me, and humming an eighties song under her breath as she flipped another pancake on a plate full of them. Her dark red hair was pulled back in a messy bun at the nape of her pale, slender neck as the pink, frilly apron flared out at her hips. Her painting shirt was on so I knew she woke up very early this morning.

I snuck up behind her using my creepy walk and waited just a breath away. When she went to turn around, I pounced with a small, animalistic screech and she screamed. I laughed as she caught us on the counter and she mocked glared at me, her eyes a dark gray, though the violet hue around the pupil could still be seen, dancing with amusement as her lips twitched to fight off a smile.

"Got ya, Mom!" I smirked as my arms tightened around her middle and I rubbed my cheek on her chest similar to that of a cat before I glanced up with a wide grin. She couldn't keep the glare up at my smiling face as she laughed and patted my head, shaking hers in slight disbelief. It was our normal Sunday morning ritual though I hadn't done it in a few weeks. Work could do that to a person.

"Yes, you did, love, but I need to finish breakfast," she said, her British accent thick that morning, as she pushed me back and pointed to the table. "Set that and wait for me to serve the hotcakes for you."

I saluted her with a "yes, ma'am!" and went to do as she said. Once I was seated, she served my favorite breakfast and sat down beside me. We dug in without saying a word, forks flying and syrup and butter splattering upon the plates as we slaughtered our food. I finished off five pancakes before I was done as my mother barely finished her third one.

She raised an eyebrow as I picked up my plate and made my way to the sink to rinse my dishes off. "You don't want anymore, Cathy?"

I smiled over at her as I set my late down and shut off the stove noticing it was still on. "Nope. Five's my limit."

"Really, now. You used to be able to eat about ten to twelve at one sitting." I stuck my tongue out at her teasing tone as I made my way back to my room to change. We were going to the mall once she was done eating so I wanted to be ready by then. I grabbed my Avenged Sevenfold t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans to throw on after my ten minute shower. I was in the middle of brushing my dark brown almost black hair with a red tint when Mom called to me from downstairs ready to go. I pushed back the bad feeling I suddenly got and called back to her as I grabbed my purse and ran out of my bedroom shoes in hand.

I should have just listened to my instincts. It would have saved a lot of grief.

For my mother...

And for myself...

_~o0o~_

The mall was quite busy when we arrived even though it was Sunday. My mother and I exchanged wary glances as the church-goers with their families rushed past us talking amiably. It was strange, and made us both uneasy.

"Is there some sort of deal going on that we haven't heard about yet or something?" I asked with an amused smirk as my mother snorted, something she normally didn't do because of her upbringing as a child.

"Impossible," she said with a shake of her head as she smirked herself. "We're here all the time. I think some sort of religious concert is going on."

I nodded. "Makes sense, I suppose."

The bad feeling I got in my room earlier hit me full force again but I just pushed it back and smiled at the most important person in the world to me at the time. My mother smiled back, her light blue-gray eyes with a ring of dark violet around the pupil twinkling with mirth. Out of all my mother's children (there are only two, mind you), I was the only one to get the violet hue around the pupil. My dark brown almost black hair (the red tint came from my mother also) came from my father. My sister shared my features but... she didn't have the violet hue like I did. Made me feel like a freak sometimes.

Mom, bless her heart, bumped my shoulder with her own instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave her a sheepish smile and linked my arm through hers.

"I bet its a rock band that sings old gospel music in the name of the Lord and Jesus Christ. Not that I'd listen to it anyway." The smart ass remark came from nowhere despite my wandering thoughts. My mother, not noticing that, barked out a laugh and shook her head in disbelief.

"You speak as if you've never been to church before, Cathy," she chortled as she gave me an amused smirk.

"Oh I've been enough to know that I don't want to follow the religions of Christianity and Catholicism. If I go to Hell because of it then so be it." I shrugged and glared at a man preaching about how gays and lesbians are abominations and how they'll ll burn for eternity. "Besides, I'd rather not be a hypocrite. 'Judge not onto others what could be judged upon yourself' or something like that."

Mom laughed, the sound ringing like a clear bell drawing the attention of those around us as I raised a brow. I didn't say anything that was that funny.

"The things you say sometimes, sweet heart," she said after a few moments of laughing. I stared at her for a few seconds longer than necessary before shaking my head with a small smile. I didn't have an argument for that so I stayed quiet and kept close to my mother's side. There was a reason why we shopped at the mall during weekdays and/or Sundays. Neither of us liked large crowds... And for a good reason.

When we finally entered, I couldn't help but whistle as my mother stood transfixed at the sight before us. It seemed my earlier statement of a rock band singing of God and Jesus Christ were correct though I was only being sarcastic.

"I think Hell just froze over. Jesus freaks are using the devil's music to praise the Lord." It seemed I was on a roll with smart ass remarks as the tone I used was incredibly dry. I heard a dark laugh behind me (though when I recall it now, I know who it is that laughed) but when I turned to see who it was, I saw no one there. Just a few dark looks for my comment. I ignored them and tugged on my mother's arm. She started a bit and glanced about before meeting my eyes.

I couldn't help but ask, "You okay?" It was rare for her to be completely immersed into something other than her paintings. She would look but not get sucked in, looking through her peripheral vision for threats of any kind. To see her inthralled in a Jesus freak rock band was a bit... concerning.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Let's get what we need," she said with a sheepish grin though her eyes were a bit dazed. Something was going on in her mind...

I shrugged the feeling away and pushed it to the back of my mind for later. My mother did have a point.

_~o0o~_

"So what did you buy your twin sister who's currently in England?" Mom asked as she glanced down at her bag-filled hands to hide her suddenly pained face. I looked at my own, my eyes instantly drawing to the charms I got and smirked. Should I tell her?

...Nah. She'd just get all teary-eyed again and begin to blubber about how much she missed her eldest kid. Didn't want to bring back that pain now did I? I went through my plans of getting her back to her normal cheery self and almost laughed at the idea that popped up. It was brilliant! Now to see if she would fall for it.

"Not telling!" I sing-songed and she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, as her eyes got big and watery. I averted my eyes as to not be guilt-tripped into telling her and began to whistle 'Hi-Ho' from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I smiled and looked at her as she began to laugh and whistle it with me. Though it didn't last for very long. We were in the middle of singing the song, causing a bunch of weird and annoyed looks our way, when gun shots suddenly echoed throughout the very busy mall. I couldn't here that mini-concert from that Jesus freak rock band anymore.

My mother, moving faster than I thought her possible, pulled us both to the ground and put a finger to her lips to signal me to be quiet. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as my face drained of all color and the world around me grew cold all of a sudden. I knew I was panicking, but what person in their right mind wouldn't?

"M-Mom?" I stuttered as I turned to look at her, a blur of black out of the corner of my eye catching my attention. She shushed me, drawing my attention back to her, and pulled us into a nearby store both of us still in a crouch. I absently noted that it was Spencer's but focused back on my mother who looked about ready to kill someone.

'_Stay here_,' she signed and my eyes widened as I adamantly began to shake my head in denial. She couldn't leave me here on my own! I'd die or she'd die!

'_No_,' I signed back with a glare. '_You'll get yourself killed! Mom, please_!'

She only smiled and signed for me to stay put again before her eyes hardened and she slipped into the shadows of the store going off to help the security guards or to kill the gunmen off. I wanted to call out to her but knew that was dangerous and it could very well put a target on my back. I was a Whitlock. We were a prominent name in England since there were noble houses. We were Counts or something very close to one and Mom, for all intents and purposes, still had the last name though she was no longer married to my father.

"'E jus' wan' t'e Whitlock beeches! If yer han' o'er Catherine an' Grace Whitlock, we won' harm anyone tha' won' need ter be!" It was male, it was deep, it was English, and he knew our names. They wanted our heads or they wanted to use us to lure my father into the light. I felt myself grow even colder, my heart beat faster, and my body began to shiver uncontrollably. My breathing became erratic, it was getting hard to breathe, as the world began to swirl and twirl around me. I needed my mother. I wanted my mother. Right next to me.

I scowled and closed my eyes. Get a grip, Cathy! Mom won't be here to save you if you don't pay attention to your surroundings. Focus! I forced my breathing to regulate and pushed back my ever growing panic. Survival instincts kicked in then as the world came into focus.

I kept an eye on the door as I grabbed all our bags and went farther into the store. Apparently, that was all that was needed as one of the gunmen; tall, dark, and drop dead _ugly, _came into my line of vision and spotted me.

"Oi! I foun' t'e youn' beech!" he called with a feral smile as he went to grab me and I rolled out of the way and kicked him in the knee cap as hard as I could. I heard it shatter and he cried out in agony falling to the tile face first. I scrambled to my feet and ran out of the store only to catch sight of another gunmen running my way.

"Stop, Miss Whitlock, or I shoot!" he cried, an American accent apparent, though I didn't listen as I dived for the fountain nearby. I heard the gun shots, there was a sudden flash of pain, and I fell to my stomach. I curled in on myself as an agonized scream tore from my throat and I watched in detached fascination as blood came into my line of vision.

I had been shot.

**What a way to end a chapter, huh? Review to see what happens next! **


End file.
